Life is a mess (sometimes)
by Project ROSALINA
Summary: Title sucks. I know. What DID happen to the gang when they were in highschool? That's what you're gonna have to find out, and the kids too. Same couples as in That Life, but not at first. Rated M for highschool themes, alcohol references, possible lemons and cursing. Songfic.. Sorta. Drama/Romance/Humor/Friendship


**Me: Hey ma readers and fanboys! Hope you are in for another ShadAmy!**

**ATW45: Uhh.. Sorry, but the only fanboy of you here, is Slash. The rest of us are girls.**

**Me: Who cares? I don't.**

**ATW45: Okay, Okay, keep your shoes on.**

**Sonic: Not that bad of a title, as it eyes.**

**Classic Sonic: **

**Me: What was that?**

**Classic Sonic: •••**

**Me: Oh, it's you! How nice of you to stop by, Classic Sonic!**

**Slash: Didn't you invite him over?**

**Me: •-• ...Well... *changes subject* You are soo cute Classic Sonic! I have a friend here waiting for you!**

**Classic Sonic: ?**

**Me: Come here Classic Amy! Don't be shy! Just come out!**

**Classic Amy: ~'.'~**

**Me: She's just shy. Don't worry, she'll fall head over heels once you to get to know each other.**

**Classic Sonic: ^-^ **

**Me: Yeah. I think so too. Just go say hi.**

**Everybody: *stare at me***

**Me: What? I know Classic Amy for a while, so I learned their language by using a electromagnetic language-to-language device that transforms a language into a language, which makes learning languages as easy as learning a language!**

**Slash: In English please?**

**Me: What? That's what Tails told me when he gave me that thing. Blame him. People, While we capture Tails in a Pokèball, Start the damn chapter already! Also, I do not own the STH characters used, because they are too damn owned by Service Games (SEGA), while Alicia The Wolf is owned by aliciathewolf45, Rissa is owned by Rissa Prower, and SJ, Black, Scar, and Silvia are owned by Slash the hedgehog 2100. I own the rest of the main characters, the story, plus the optional high school students, the teachers, and all the parents. And, this time there really IS a truth or dare. IF this thing doesn't get deleted. Disclaimers are just a pain in the butt, aren't they?**

**Songs used:**

**Hit me with your best shot! -Pat Benatar**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The past really kills(not really), trouble, and Choir?**

**Past ages:**

**Amy: 2 yrs.**

**Shadow: 4 yrs.**

**Rosa: 3 yrs.**

**Amy's mom, Cari: 25**

**Amy's dad, Eric: (Physical: 30) (Real: 130)**

**Present day ages: (Not all ages are listed, only the main highschool students. The rest are ranged from 17 to 21.)**

**Amy: 18**

**Shadow: 20**

**Rosa: 19**

**Knuckles: 20**

**Rouge: 20**

**Sonic: 18**

**Mephiles: 19**

**Espio: 20**

**Tails: 16**

**Cosmo: 18**

**Alicia: 19**

**Silver: 19**

**Blaze: 18**

**SJ: 18**

**Silvia: 18**

**Black: 20**

**Aoi: 19**

**Drake: 19**

**Cream: 16**

**Scar: 20**

**Slash: 19**

**Melody: 19**

**Midnight: 18**

**Derek(aka Pollo. He is a friend of mine. Let's just say he insisted.): 19**

**Manic: 18**

**Sonia: 18**

**Rissa: 19(She still hasn't got a guy yet. If you have any ideas for who will be with her, just PM or review. Otherwise, I would have to pair her up with Scar.)**

**Begin!**

* * *

**16 years ago, The Rose residence**

"Mama? Tell me one more stowy, pweeze?" A young pink hedgehog named Amelia Rose said hugging her mother.

"Okay, Okay. But you'll go to sleep after that, okay my darling?" Her mother, a pink hedgehog like her daughter, named Carilina, said.

"Owkay mama."

Cari got up and took her favorite storybook off the shelf, and brought it to her daughter. But by the time she put the book on the table, her daughter was already sound asleep.

Cari chuckled, and put the book back on its bookshelf. Amy's father, a white hedgehog named Eric, came in to see his daughter passed out on the bed sleeping soundly.

Cari dragged her husband outside the room closing the door behind her, and facing him, "Honey, should we tell her?" She said sadly.

"I don't think we should. There's no point in telling her. They are probably even heading for me now." Eric said baring his fangs.

"Don't move!" A policeman came running in.

Eric told his beloved wife to take Amy and run. But the policeman noticed Cari walking towards the door, so he shoot her leg.

Eric knew what was going to happen, so he held his nose and carried Cari and Amy outside using his vampire skills.

He put them down on a snowy hill, and healed his wife. He got shot in his back when he carried Amy, so he passed out on the floor. You would think he was tired. But he was asleep. Forever.

Fifteen minutes later

Amy woke up to the freezing air, and shivered since she didn't feel her warm blanket on her.

"Mama?" No answer.

"Mama?" She was still sleepy, so she tripped over her dad's corpse.

"Papa?" She shook her father's body.

"Mama? Papa? This game is no fun."

Suddenly, a bright yellow light appeared before her eyes, and two black and red figures appeared before Amy's sparkling green eyes.

"Big brother? Who is this girl? And what is she doing out here?" Amy's ears twitched to the sound of a girl's voice.

"I don't know. Let's take her to a safer house."

"Why can't we keep her with us?"

"You know I can't. She'll be safer with Silver and his parents."

Amy stood up and looked at the slightly taller figure, and said, "Hi. What's your name? I'm Amy Wose." Amy held her hand out for the figure to shake hands with her, like her parents taught her.

"Keep it to yourself, Amy Rose. Where are your parents?"

"My pawents? I can't find mama, but papa is over there, sleeping."

The taller figure walked over to where Amy pointed, and saw something that made him go back. Amy's father was dead. (**We all knew that from the beginning. Stop repeating things, stupid mind!)**

The black and red hedgehog, as Amy can see with the figure's flashlight, carried Amy, held his younger counterpart's hand, and the two yelled, "Chaos.. Control!" With that, they engulfed in a yellow light, and appeared in front of a house.(**To here ends Amy's past, if I make it longer you might kill me.)**

* * *

**Present time, Amy's P.O.V.**

"Amy! Are you awake yet?" My brother Silver asked me.

"...Five more minutes please..." I said tiredly.

"Wake up! It's our first day of high school! Did you already forget our mission?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Who cares? That old man told us to be undercover in highschool, so we can watch Eggman as he plays the role of a principle at Mobius High." I sat up still tired.

"Well, you better get dressed because we're gonna be late! What do you want for breakfast?"

"You're not my mom to cook for me! By the way, where is mom and dad?"

"They left for work already."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Adventure Time!" Our younger brother, a white hedgehog with blue eyes, named Flame, came in my room and yelled. As to why his name is Flame, neither me or Silver know exactly.

"I meant the clock." I looked at my digital watch, "Holy crap. Silver! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I got my school uniform from the closet, and rushed to the bathroom.

"It's not my fault you stayed up all night with Flame watching AT episodes!"

"That wasn't... a real question." I muttered.

I rushed out of the bedroom passing by the kitchen, stopping to get a bagel, and I saw Silver already dressed for school, so I dragged his hand and headed out running.

We saw a moving truck, so we stopped to see who was in it. I told Silver he can go on ahead, and I'll catch up. So he did.

I looked around the truck, and I saw a boy, a black and crimson red hedgehog, to be exact.

I smiled widely, and said, "Welcome to our neighborhood!"

The black hedgehog grunted, and walked past me.

"Shads! You forgot your lunch!" A girl that looks like him ran up to him, she's probably his girlfriend.

I caught up to him, and I was curious to know his name.

"What's your name? I'm Amy Rose."

The girl gasped and walked beside me. She said, "Hi! I'm Rosalina Dark, and this is my brother Shadow! You probably noticed we're familiar, but that's because Shadow-" Shadow cut her off by whispering something in her ear.

"Oh... I forgot. Well, nice to meet you Amy!"

I waved as they walked by, but I remembered school, so I ran to school like there is no tomorrow.

**5 minutes later.**

Me and Silver got to school at the same time, even if Silver went ahead of me.

I walked ahead of Silver to see if Sonic is here. And he was.

"Sonic!"

"Amy! Hope you're not bored out of your shoes!"

"Not at all. You?"

"Nope-"

"You all go to Mobius High and see what Dr. Robotnik is doing. You have to go see what his new plan is. I will be waiting for your report, miss Rouge." Knuckles mimicked the GUN commander's voice, with Rouge clinging on his shoulder.

I giggled, and walked over to the signup table.**(that table where you sign up for clubs and stuff.)**

After I was done with that, I got my schedule, and walked over to where the whole gang was standing. "Aw man! I suck at Math! Even a miracle can't save me.."

"It's okay Ames! I suck too! We can be the 'We suck at Math' club!"

"Sonic.."

"Amy.."

That black and red hedgehog walked towards us, and murmured, "Hmph. Too much love. Typical." He bumped my shoulder, and Sonic growled.

"Calm down, Sonic. It's okay." As the black hedgehog entered the class, literally all the girls were drooling over him.

I looked towards the seating chart, "You have GOT to be kidding me." I had to sit with the school slut, Sally.

We all groaned as we took our seats. I looked around, checking if the whole group was here. Luckily for the girls, they were all sitting with their best friends or their boyfriends. That black and red hedgehog girl with messy hair was flirting with her partner, a black and grayish blue hedgehog named Mephiles. Sally was flirting with Sonic, while he was sitting on his desk, picking his teeth with his pencil, as usual.

The teacher, a light blue cat with purple eyes, sat at her desk. "Class, sit. And Sonic, stop picking your teeth with your pencil." She said.**(BTW, most of the teachers are girls.)**

"Yes sir!" Sonic said jumping down and sitting in his seat like he was innocent.**(Sonic calls the male teachers miss, and the female ones sir.)**

We all laughed or giggled.

"Okay class, I don't know most of you, so I want you to raise your hand as I call your names."

Sonic snickered, "Hah. Like we don't already know that."

"Sonic. Sit down."

"Yes sir."

"Amelia Rose?"

"Here!"

"Sally Acorn?"

"Pfft.. Here."

"Shadow The Hedgehog?"

"Hmph."

"Lisa?"

"Here!"

"Slash?"

"Here."

"Melody?"

No reply.

"Melody?"

"Here miss! Sorry I'm late, Slashie. I had to do somethin'."

"Slashie? That's a new." Sally snickered at Slash, who was blushing.

"Sally. Enough. Next in the list.. Sonic?"

"Obviously here."

"Silver?"

"Here."

"Blaze?"

"Here."

"Rosalina?"

"Please, call me Rosa."

"Mephiles?"

"Here."

"Rissa?"

"Here!"

"Scar?"

"Mother-f**king here.."

"Scar! No cursing in my class!"

"Says who? I curse all the time!"

"Sonic.."

"Amy.."

"Stop mimicking me!"

"No, Stop mimicking me!"

"Pathetic."

"Sonic, Shadow, and Amy! To the principal's office now!"

"Whatever."

"Shads.. Stop being so grumpy." Rosalina piped up.

"Class. In your seats, now."

"What did I do?" Melody asked.

"I have no clue."

A brown ferret named Flora said, "This is the exact reason I didn't want to come!"

A black mongoose named Tony said, "Oh shut up Flora. We all know you were the one that wanted to come."

"Class! Calm down! All of you! To the principal's office, NOW!"

I shrank hearing the teacher yell at me, and walked out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you are going, miss Rose?"

"Where to? I'm going to go to the principal's office, like you said miss."

"No. Not you. You are the nice one, so I can't give you detention. As for mr. Sonic here, Detention everyday for two weeks."

"What? You can't trap me! Manic and Sonia can't live without me!"

"Uh, dude, yes we can." Manic said with Sonia nodding.(I'll only use Manic, Sonia, Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Scourge and Fiona. I don't know the rest of the comic people.)

"What's going on here?" Eggman walked in.

"Um.. Sorry sir. I couldn't calm them down."

"Uhh, miss.. You started it."

"All of you, to my office, now."

"Eggman, are you sure you can make us go?"

"Why, yes hedgehog. If you don't calm down, double homework." With that, Sonic instantly sat down politely.

"As for you, pink brat, you have to clean the school every day after school."

"Eggman.. Why me? I didn't do anything?"

"Yes you did, by standing in front of the door." **(Okay. That is...wait. Wat?)**

"Eggman! How dare you treat Amy like that? You have no right to-" Sonic jumped up, accusing Eggman of whatever the hell he did.

"Sit down, hedgehog. Miss Robin, you may continue your class."

"Yes, sir." Miss Robin said looking away.

"If you have any problems, come over to my office. And.. Shadow The Hedgehog? I want you to stop by my office if you have free time." Eggman walked out into the hallway.

"Oh, stfu Eggman." Shadow muttered.

"Anyways, class, since most of the lesson was wasted, I'll give you a quick pop quiz now so I can know how good you are, and some free time to do whatever the hell kids do these days."

The whole class, including me, groaned.

"Also, since I don't know the rest of you, you may introduce yourselfs later." Miss Robin took a whole bunch of papers and we all took one.

I took mine, and they were easy. Each problem was about.. Ah. Who cares?

**With Knuckles(a random moment with the class clown. I don't really hate him, because he was my fav character before Shadow appeared. I just like to make fun of him.)**

"Ahh.. Shit.. 5 + 5 is.. 8?"

Tails, who was sitting behind him, solved it in 5 minutes flat.(he was a fan)

"You need any help?"

"Nope. 19 - 18 is.. 4."

"You sure? I could give you some help?"

"No. 3 - 4 is.. 1."

**Back with Amy, Amy's P.O.V.**

"Okay! Time's up!"

We all groaned, except for Tails and Shadow.

I obviously did bad, but I had no choice but to put my test down.

After the teacher was done collecting the test papers and going to sleep, something hit me, I saw it was a letter. I opened it,

'Hey pink bitch! You look sexy, Want to fuck me up at my house tonight? I got alcohol.'

I looked back, seeing that it was that black mongoose Tony again. As I looked in his eyes, I crumpled the paper and threw it away.

I looked back between Sonic, who was glaring at Shadow, and Shadow, who was drawing something quietly staring at Rosalina, who was still flirting with Mephiles, who wasn't paying attention to her.

And since I had a crave for music, I started writing some lyrics down for my new song.

A couple minutes later, the bell rang, and Sally took my notebook away from me.

"Oh, what do we have here? A love poem!"

She read the music sheet out loud, and with every love word she seemed disgusted.

"Please stop.. Please let this nightmare stop.."

When she was done, she looked at me disgusted, "This better not be for my Sonikku.."

"It's not! I know that! She doesn't love me anymore! Neither do I!" Sonic said fake sniffling.(He doesn't like himself.. Oh well.)

"Thanks for the help, Sonic.."

"You're welcome!"

I walked out of the classroom and towards my next lesson. Trig. Great.

"That pink bitch.." She walked over to me, "Hey Amy?"

"What do you want now?"

"I was wanting for you to come over to Acorn's Castle tonight.."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already have a plan tonight, and my parents wouldn't let me go out."

"Oh well.. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah.. Maybe some other time.."

Sally pushed me out of her way, and onto her next class.

I looked at my watch, and, "Oh my god! I'm late already!"

I ran as fast as I could, but I ran into something, and I dropped my books.

"Are you okay, Rose?"

"Who.. Who are you talking to?"

"Who else is here?"

"Thanks.." I looked up, to see it was Shadow.

"Do you usually run that fast?"

"Nope.. What class do you have?"

"Trig.. Why?"

"Me too! Let's go!" I tried to drag him with me, but he seemed distracted with something else.

"Uhh.. Shadow-?" He instantly picked me up bridal style, he ran—no, skated—as fast as he could, and we almost rammed into the door, but he turned to enter at the right time.

"S-S-Shadow? W-Why did y-you-"

"Shut up. He's coming." Shadow hid me behind him.

"Ahh.. Shadow.. Nice to see you."

I knew that voice.. Eggman..

"Shut up doctor. What do you want now? You can't get her. Neither will I."

"Oh, but she was your fiancée." Shadow protectively put an arm around my waist.

Shadow growled, and hugged me tighter.

"I... I cannot.. Let you win easily, Shadow. We all know what happened to poor little Maria... And soon you will get your wish of being with her.."

"Don't you dare!"

Eggman noticed my presence, and looked around Shadow to see me, hugging into Shadow's quills.

"What do we have here?"

"Chaos-"

"The girl will be killed if you do."

"Fine.. But if you hurt a single hair of her.."

"Now go out and play like all little girls do." Eggman pushed me out.

I took a glance at Shadow, but Eggman closed the door.

I then remembered something about.. Wait.. Mother..?

"Why were you late for class, Amy? It's not like you to be late.." A voice said behind me.

"Sonic, there is no need to worry about me."

"Who's Sonic? I'm SJ."

"Huh?" I looked behind me to see a hedgehog that looks like Sonic but weirder.

"SJ! Amelia! What are you doing? Get into class!"

"Sorry Amy, GTG!" He ran off.

"Holy crap! I'm late again!" I ran off to the boring Art class.

* * *

**Shadow's POV(Start of the day)**

"Shadow! Wake up! It's our first day of school!"

I sat up and sighed, hearing my younger sister's cheerful singing.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

I still can't believe she made me do this. We don't have enough money, but yet, she still believes we can get enough money if we go to Mobius' high school.

I looked towards the picture of me and Maria on our wedding day. Oh, how she looked beautiful.

"Shadow.. I know you miss her, but everything's gonna be a-okay. Trust me. I miss her too." Rosalina stood by my bed.

"I'm okay. Just tired. I'll be fine if you make me your 'special' pancakes." I said the last part with sarcasm.

"Thanks! Wait. WHAT?"

"Fine, fine. They are good you know." She death glared at me, "Okay! They are great! There, you happy now?"

Rosalina smirked and turned back towards the door. She loved singing, so she sang her favorite song 'What I'm made of..' while she made my pancakes. God, how she loved choir.(Yup. Other than 'I am all of me', I like 'What I'm made of..' too yah know.)

I looked at my digital(that was her idea too.) clock, and saw it was too early. So I decided to wear my clothes and watch a movie or somethin' with Rosa.(It was 6 am when she woke him up.. That makes them Morning buddies! XP)

1 hour later..

I was eating my pancakes, while watching some kind of romance/action movie(also her idea) or something like that with Rosa.

"Hey bro? Do you think we would ever find that girl?"

"You mean the girl we saved 16 years ago? I don't know.."

"Oh.. Well.. I'm gonna go change upstairs."

I looked at her weirdly as she ran upstairs. She was already dressed, and I have been in her room before. She has every picture of every guy in Mobius. Her favorite is that one guy that looks like me.

The movie ended, I pulled my iPod Touch out of the iHome dock and started listening to some music.

I waked over to the small corner window and sat down on the bench, looking out the window, and what I saw, was.. "Her! That girl we saved! We found her!"

Rosalina poked her head out, "Who?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she cut me off, "Wait.. Don't tell me you found her?"

I nodded, "Oh my god!" She rushed over to the window happily, wagging her tail, seeing the girl getting ready to cross the street, she said, "We better get out there and say hi, Shads!"

I got my backpack and coat, and skated out with Rosa following behind shortly with my lunchpack. (Aaand.. You know the rest. By the way, Eggman got a little suprise his way.)

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.(That's what I'm gonna use for the rest of the story. I know, but I only used Shadow and Amy to make their backstory look awesome.)**

The whole gang plus one were standing in front of a dark, small room.

"Dude, that's choir." Knuckles said putting his face in the small window.

"Dude, get inside. I'm your teacher, and I give you orders. Now get inside."

Rosa came running over, "Yays! I love choir! Let me in! Let me in!"

Alicia sweatdropped, "Rosa, calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world."

They were confused, "What? I met her at Trig. She's my partner." Alicia walked inside with Rosa following.

"Have you seen a black and red hedgehog girl pass by?" Mephiles asked while Rosa turned around and saw him.

"Mephiles..?"

"The math teacher wants me to be your Math tutor, Rosalina." He looked back at the group, "Is there a girl named Amy Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Shadow is your Math tutor."

"Wait.. What?" Shadow, Sonic, and Amy all said at the same time.

"Holy crap, Amy! You are lucky! You got.. Like.. The hottest guy in school!" Midnight shrieked with excitement.

Shadow blushed lightly, and they all went inside leaving Rosa dumbfounded.

"Well?"

"Well what, Rose?"

"Aren't you going to say anything to your sister?"

"What can I do for her? She'll be fine. Just leave that womanizer with her."

"Wait. Mephiles is a womanizer..?" Amy took her seat.

"Alright guys! Time for your first assignment! I want all of you to sing your favorite game songs! The assignment has to be done tomorrow, so you can do anything now." The teacher, a young red hedgehog with blue eyes, almost in his 30s, named Rio said calmly.

"Y' know.. Not all of us have a great voice. I suck at singing." Manic said getting a guitar connected to the back of his head.

"Shut up Manic. Nobody cares about you." Sonic said leaning in his chair.

"Sonic.."

"Amy.."

"Sonic!"

"Amy!"

"Sonic!?"

Sonic quickly retreated, but he was too late. A second later, he got the same guitar connected to his face.(That awkward moment when a girl gets in a bad mood... Or the other thing. Even though I'm a girl, I can tell when I.. Have this.. Mode.. at Jake. I connect his guitar with his head. Other times a frying pan. And one time, I got him in the hospital. ;D)

They all laughed, but Midnight was taking it too far. She was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.(yeah. I take it waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too far.)

And while they were laughing hardly, they didn't hear Rosa coming in.

Rosa, usually being cheerful and joining in with the crazed purple-colored hedgehog, was sitting in the corner hiding her face.

Amy noticed this, and looked back to Shadow, who was snickering at everyone's favorite blue blur getting hit by a girl with a guitar.(What? It was two times the size of his head.. Don't blame me!)

Amy looked over to Shadow's badass counterpart, who was listening to some relaxing music on the other side.

She bravely walked over to the violent hedgehog, and said, "What did you do to Rosa? Don't you have a heart? I saw her locker, She loves you. If you really hate her-"

"Shut up pinkie. She's just a crybaby. Leave her alone."

"As I was saying, If you really hate her, then tell her."

"I did. But my way."

"Amy! Come here!"

"Sonic.. I am not a cat. And if you call me like that again, it'll be a chair the next time."

Sonic shuddered at the thought, and sat down as Amy walked over like she didn't say anything.

'I better be careful of what I say to her..' The guys thought as a red light went off in their minds.

Amy walked over to Shadow, "Shadow? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. Yeah. Whatever."

Amy dragged him to the side, leaving Sonic jealous.

"Shadow-"

"I know. I heard everything you said to him."

"Wait. How did you-?"

"I can't tell you. But what I can tell you, is that Rosa will be just fine. Trust me."

Amy didn't say anything, and just turned back to Rosa and walked to the crying girl.

"Rose?"

"Rose?"

Amy didn't hear him call her name, she just walked to his girl counterpart.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What did Mephiles do to you?"

"Just.."

"What?"

"I don't even know you. I only know your name."

"Oh.. Well.. Did you see me hit Sonic with a guitar?"

"No, not really. But that would've been funny if I did. Can we start over? We didn't meet properly. I'm Rosalina Dark the Hedgehog. You can call me Rosa." Rosa looked at Amy, for the first time, like a true friend.

"And I'm Amelia Rose. You can call me Amy."

For some odd reason, the two started giggling.

The group heard their giggles, and looked at them weirdly.

Amy whispered something in Rosa's ear, and Rosa looked at her with a lopsided grin.

The two went backstage, and came out shortly with each of them wearing what men usually wear. A black hat, white shirt, black tie, a black coat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Practically a dress suit. Rosa had a gray-blue ribbon around the hat, and Amy had a red one.

Rosa walked over to the band, that was weirdly there without anyone noticing, and whispered something in the leader's ear which made him say, "Awesome! I always wanted somebody to get that song! I'm all ears for your singing, miss..?"

"Just call me Rosa, cutie." Rosa winked at him.

"Rosa..? I'll remember your name. C'mon boys! We practiced for this!"

She walked back to Rio, whispered something in his ear, and said, "Is it ok if I do this song? I really need to sing it now."

"Sure! Well, why not? If you have a good voice, and your partner has one too, you don't have to do the game assignment if you want."

_[Rosa:]_

_Well you're the real tough cookie,_

_With the long history,_

_Of breaking little hearts._

_Like the one in me,_

_That's OK,_

_Lets see how you do it._

_Put up your dukes,_

_Lets get down to it._

Both guys, AND girls were surprised that the hyper-voiced girl had such an awesome voice. While she sang, Amy got onstage making swift dance moves, moving their arms and spinning in sync. (In short, if you ever played the dancing levels of Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure for 3DS, you know what I mean.)

_[Both:]_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me?_

_Hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire Away!_

_[Amy:]_

_You come on with a "come on"._

_You don't fight fair!_

_But that's OK, see if I care.._

_Knock me down, it's all in vain,_

_I'll get right back on my feet again,_

_Just hit me with your best shot!_

Just like Rosa, they were surprised with Amy's voice. Shadow walked backstage while Amy watched him with the corner of her eye, still doing the rapid dance moves.

_[Both:]_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me?_

_With your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire Away!_

_[Rosa:]_

_Well, you're the real tough cookie,_

_With the long history,_

_Of breaking little hearts,_

_Like the one in me,_

_Before I put another notch,_

_In my lipstick case,_

_You better make sure.._

_You put me in my place!_

Shadow came onstage, with the same ribbon as Amy, and sang with the two girls.

_[Shadow:]_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Come On, hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire Away!_

They were surprised by his voice, and Mephiles walked backstage. With Rosa left doing the swift dance moves, Amy stopped and Shadow twirled her around, ending with a smooth dip.

_[Rosa and Shadow(Amy):]_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me, (hit me) with your best (best) shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire Away! (Just hit me, Hit me!)_

This time, Mephiles came on stage, but without the dress suit, and nobody noticed.

Shadow let go of Amy, and let the blue blur catch her at the right time. Shadow went back to where he was standing, and twirled Rosa around, but he didn't dip her. He just let her go, leaving Mephiles catch her.

"Mephiles, I-"

"Would you just forgive me and shut up?"

"Let me think about that.. Yes!"

**End of a happy ending.**

**Sonic: I have a lot of words on my tongue, and I am not afraid to use 'em.**

**Me: Shut up, or else it would be a frying pan.**

**Sonic: By the way, where's the rest of us?**

**Me: Reading, on vacation, running after Tails.**

**Shadow: Poor dude. Well, it was nice to know him.**

**Me: He's not going to be killed.. Only turned into a bloody pulp.**

**Shadow: Where the hell is Riss? I haven't seen her for a long time.. Almost since WP.**

**Me: Have no clue. Anyways, I seriously wanted to put 1 + 1, but that would be inappropriate for highschool. :D Well, hope you enjoyed reading, and wait up soon for the next chapter.**


End file.
